1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus improved in a combining structure of a casing and a display panel module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes various kinds of televisions, monitors, etc. forming pictures. A display apparatus such as a flat panel television comprises a display panel module, front and rear casings which accommodate and support the display panel module and form the external appearance.
The display apparatus is assembled by combining the front casing, the display panel module and the rear casing.
However, in the combining process of the front casing and the display panel module, a number of brackets are needed for combining and supporting the display panel module in correspondence to the front casing. According to the related art apparatus, the structure thereof is complicated due to the large number of parts and it is difficult to achieve a light and slim appearance. Thus, manufacturing cost thereof is increased.